<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together by Rivulet027</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942193">Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027'>Rivulet027</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:49:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Depa suggests that Obi-Wan seek out support in teaching Anakin. Obi-Wan agrees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Depa Billaba &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Thanks to TheSecondBatgirl for letting me flail at her about this idea. Written for the Jedi June prompt Connection. Mentions Obi-Wan grieving, Anakin and Shmi being slaves, and several characters find it creepy that Palaptine wants one on one time with Anakin. Also both Obi-Wan and Anakin mention going to therapy. It was tempting to tag this Obi-Wan/Tea.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan wants nothing more than to crawl into bed and give into this overwhelming press of exhaustion. Depa sets a cup of tea in front of him and he concentrates on it instead. He wraps his hands around it letting the warmth seeping through to his hands relax him as he breathes in it’s fragrance. He closes his eyes. Depa takes a loud slurp of her tea. Obi-Wan sighs and fixes her with a weary look. She wrinkles her nose and raises her eyebrows. He sighs, again. </p><p>“You know, usually when a Padawan loses their Master they visit the mindhealers, not get Knighted and get handed a Padawan themselves,” she comments.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s tea cup rattles against the saucer and he folds his hands in his lap. “I really was looking forward to enjoying that tea.”</p><p>Depa makes a non-committal noise and sits back in her chair. She’s going to wait him out until he gives her what she wants.</p><p>“You could just ask,” he prods.</p><p>She arches an unimpressed eyebrow.</p><p>“You look like Mace when you do that.”</p><p>“I was his Padawan,” she says.</p><p>Obi-Wan looks mournfully down at his tea. It’s been so long since Depa made him tea.</p><p>“I’d let you drink your tea in peace and question you afterwards, but then you’d drag out the whole process until Anakin gets back and then we won’t be able to talk.”</p><p>“That’s the right idea, isn’t it?”</p><p>“If you’re not going to go to a mindhealer,” Depa bargains. “Then you can at least talk to a friend.”</p><p>It’s tempting to say he’ll go to the mindhealers, but then Depa will insist that they go right now and there’s tea to drink. He picks up his cup again. It’s no less warm and it still smells fantastic, but it doesn’t feel as comforting as it did a few moments ago.</p><p>“Where is he anyway?”</p><p>“Anakin?” Obi-wan asks before taking a sip of his tea.</p><p>“Obviously,” Depa answers before taking a sip of her tea.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighs, “The newly appointed Chancellor has taken an interest in his wellbeing since…”</p><p>"That’s odd, isn’t it?”</p><p>Obi-Wan shrugs. “Anakin helped save Naboo, if…”</p><p>Depa takes a very pointed sip of her tea. Obi-Wan really wants a nap and to not have to think for a few hours. He drinks his tea instead.</p><p>“If it helps to have someone else take him for a few hours then why…”</p><p>She’s going to suggest that he not keep Anakin as his Padawan, that it might be easier for Anakin to catch up if he was around children his own age. Maybe she’ll even say it’s selfish that he’s taking responsibility for a child who still has so much to learn. And he knows she’s right, knows that he doesn’t have experience as a teacher and there are others who could probably be better instructors for Anakin, but Anakin is giving him a reason to get out of bed in the morning and keep moving forward. Obi-Wan doesn’t want to believe that his grief would weigh him down, that he’d let it consume him, but he’s having a difficult time letting go of it.</p><p>“Qui-Gon wanted me to,” he says because it’s a simple enough fact and he’s not ready to give voice to his doubts.</p><p>“I wasn’t going to suggest that you give Anakin up,” Depa soothes. “He’s had a lot of rapid changes in his life recently and another would likely not be healthy for him. He’s got to feel overwhelmed already. What I’m trying to suggest is that you accept some help from time to time. Master Sinube enjoys teaching the younglings how to meditate and work on lightsaber skills. He occasionally teaches students one on one when they want more practice. There are other Masters who are technically inclined, which you’ve said Anakin is too. A little one on one instruction with Agen or…”</p><p>“Agen?” </p><p>“You think they wouldn’t bond over Agen’s distaste for slavery?” </p><p>“Good point,” Obi-Wan concedes. “I don’t even know how to broach the subject with him.”</p><p>“Agen will be blunt and that might help you figure out what traumas Anakin is dealing with,” Depa continues.</p><p>Obi-Wan stares down at his tea. It’s easier to tell her this way. “Sometimes I can’t tell if the grief I’m feeling is mine or his.”</p><p>She says his name. She sets her tea down, but doesn’t give him time to set down his before she’s wrapping her arms around him.</p><p>“You’re going to make me see the mindhealers, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Both of you need therapy,” Depa says.</p><p>Obi-Wan makes a considering noise before he navigates taking a sip of his tea around her arms. She smacks him on the shoulder. He feels himself smile. He almost wants to laugh.</p><p>*</p><p>Anakin’s grip on his hand tightens. Obi-Wan glances down and Anakin leans into his side. His eyes are wide as he takes in the vastness of the archives.</p><p>“My mom made sure I know how to read,” Anakin says in a soft voice. Obi-Wan doesn’t know how to address the ache that accompanies the words. Anakin wets his lips and looks up at him, a sudden stubborn set to his jaw. “I can read in basic and Huttese.” </p><p>“Are there other languages you want to learn?” Obi-Wan asks. “We could start there.”</p><p>“I’m allowed?” There’s wonder on his face again.</p><p>Jocasta joins them.  After she introduces herself she addresses Anakin’s question. “Some access is restricted, but for the most part you can access a great number of subjects. Would you like me to show you how our catalogue system works?”</p><p>“How often am I allowed to come here and read?” Anakin asks.</p><p>“A lot of things can be transferred to your datapad,” Joscasta reassures. “Did you bring yours?”</p><p>“It’s in my bag.”</p><p>Jocasta nods as she takes in Anakin’s backpack. He always brings it with him. He keeps his datapad in it and whatever bit of tech that’s caught his interest. He’s begun figuring out which snacks pack easily too and is never without. From what Obi-Wan can gather it makes Anakin feel safer to have supplies with him.</p><p>Jocasta holds out her hand. “How about we find one thing you’d like to read to learn and one thing you’d like to read for fun?”</p><p>“Fun?” Anakin asks. He glances at Jocasta’s outstretched hand and then up at Obi-Wan.</p><p>“I’ll be back to pick you up after my appointment,” Obi-Wan reassures.</p><p>Anakin nods and starts to reach out for Jocasta’s hand, but stops to dart over and gives Obi-Wan a quick hug before he takes Jocasta’s hand and lets himself be led into the archive. Jocasta makes a shooing motion at Obi-Wan and Anakin turns back to wave before he looks up at Jocasta and asks another question. Jocasta smiles. Satisfied that Anakin will be preoccupied Obi-Wan leaves for his therapy appointment. </p><p>When he picks up Anakin he’s practically bouncing with excitement. He thanks Jocasta for helping him and gives her a hug goodbye. Anakin waits until they’re out of the archives to tell him, “Master Nu let me check out five holonovels. I got one on astromechs and another on ship design!”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiles.</p><p>*</p><p>Tera Sinube does agree to give Anakin one on one lessons in meditation, which also somehow involves not just teaching him meditation techniques, but also stories about all the criminals he helped to catch when he was younger. Yoda finds time in his schedule to go over lightsaber techniques with Anakin every other day. They’re both skills that Obi-Wan is teaching him, but Anakin seems to benefit from having multiple instructors that encourage him to ask questions. </p><p>*</p><p>“Do you know how to swim?” Kit Fisto asks as he squats down to be eye-level with Anakin.</p><p>Anakin wrinkles his nose and looks back at Obi-Wan.</p><p>“It’s a valuable skill,” Obi-Wan tells him.</p><p>“I read about swimming, but I haven’t tried it yet,” Anakin confesses.</p><p>Kit leans in towards Anakin to whisper, still loud enough for Obi-Wan to overhear, “How about I teach you how to swim and then later in the week you can give me an excuse to go to the aquarium? We’ll tell Obi-Wan it’s a reward for you learning how to swim.”</p><p>Anakin comes back hungry, exhausted, but looking forward to swimming again and figuring out what exactly an aquarium is before Kit takes him there in a few days. He’s at the aquarium the next time Palpatine wants him to visit and Obi-Wan makes apologies for Anakin and promises a call when Anakin gets back.</p><p>Once he’s back Palpatine and Anakin talk briefly over the comm as Obi-Wan fixes them a snack. Palpatine tries to plan time later in the week for them to visit, but Anakin tells him, “Master Kolar is going to take me flying” or “Master Nu and Aayla are going to help me practice my Twi’leki” or “I have therapy” or “I have a lesson with Master Diath and Tae that day” and they can’t find a time that works for either of them.</p><p>*</p><p>Obi-Wan takes a seat across from Mace and smiles at the cup of tea Mace has waiting for him. He’s not sure how Mace will take his request so at least the tea is soothing. Mace doesn’t pick up his own tea. Obi-Wan tilts his head.</p><p>“I’m suddenly not sure that my request is the only reason you agreed to meet with me,” he realizes.</p><p>Mace’s lips quirks up. “Perceptive.”</p><p>“Ah, thank you,” Obi-Wan smiles slightly as he takes his tea and tries it. His smile widens before he takes another sip. </p><p>“Chancellor Palpatine has contacted Yoda and I to complain about Anakin’s lack of free time,” Mace tells him.</p><p>Obi-Wan frowns. “I didn’t think it odd that he wanted to spend time with Anakin until Depa said something.”</p><p>“He’s given several compelling reasons why we’re not allowed to restrict his access to Anakin,” Mace informs him with a dour tone.</p><p>“That’s…” Obi-Wan grimaces and sets his tea down. </p><p>“Yes,” Mace agrees.</p><p>Obi-Wan leans back in his chair, grateful that it’s comfortable. “I wanted to talk to you about Anakin’s mother. I’ve sent you some of the reports from his therapy.”</p><p>“They believe that he would benefit from the presence of his mother,” Mace sumises.</p><p>“At the very least it would give him peace of mind if he knows she’s no longer a slave,” Obi-Wan says.</p><p>Mace nods.</p><p>“I’ve contacted Queen Amidala to get a better idea of where Shmi would be located. She requested to send one of her handmaidens with credits to assist us in brokering a deal.”</p><p>“I suppose that’s better than letting Master Kolar or Diath take it upon themselves to head out to Tatooine,” Mace says.</p><p>Obi-Wan arches an eyebrow. “I wasn’t expecting that.”</p><p>“They’ve both like Anakin and have come to the same conclusion as his mindhealers.”</p><p>“The possibility of fighting a Hutt has nothing to do with this for either of them,” Obi-Wan comments.</p><p>“I’d much prefer they didn’t. I’m sure they’d prefer that they did.”</p><p>Obi-Wan picks up his tea. “I don’t know what his mother will want to do afterwards.”</p><p>“Likely something that doesn’t give the Chancellor free access to her child.”</p><p>“Likely,” Obi-Wan agrees.</p><p>“Your proposal that she might accept a job at the temple or be Force sensitive herself and would benefit from some training has merit,” Mace tells him. “It was a compelling argument.”</p><p>“But you have another idea,” Obi-Wan surmises.</p><p>“Actually Yoda had another idea and I agree with him, but Anakin is your Padawan, so we wanted to discuss it with you.”</p><p>Obi-Wan raises his eyebrows as he looks around the office before giving Mace a pointed look.</p><p>Mace pinches the bridge of his nose. “He’s currently attempting to sooth the Chancellor’s ruffled feathers.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nods and picks up his tea. There’s a plan, likely multiple plans, and he’s not about to let good tea go to waste.</p><p>“Master Nu says that Anakin is currently interested in researching older Jedi temples and might benefit from visiting some. She’s already agreed to help modify a learning program she already has to start at his skill level. It’d help him explore the history of the different temples and gather some information about their current state for the archive.”</p><p>“And several of these are within traveling distance of Tatooine?”</p><p>“A whole tour of the Outer Rim Jedi temples,” Mace clarifies. </p><p>“That could keep us busy for some time,” Obi-Wan comments. “Taking Depa’s advice to foster one on one time with other Masters and students has helped the temple to start to feel like home to him. I don’t want him to lose that.”</p><p>Mace nods, then suggests, “Perhaps if you take Master Kolar with you.”</p><p>“We’re both taking time in the flight simulators with Anakin,” Obi-Wan says neutrally. “He’s got a natural aptitude for it.”</p><p>“We could start with Kolar, then rotate in and out other instructors he’s been working with,” Mace suggests.</p><p>“Which can eventually extend our mission if we need to and if his mother agrees.”</p><p>Mace agrees, then picks up his own tea, and asks, “How have you been?”</p><p>“I’m doing better,” Obi-Wan tells him.</p><p>Mace smiles slightly. “Good. Depa was worried.”</p><p>*</p><p>“Ready?” Obi-Wan asks.</p><p>Anakin nods. “I double checked my backpack before I left.”</p><p>“You triple-checked and added more snacks.”</p><p>Anakin grins and bounces on his toes as he studies the ship they’ll be taking. “Do you think we’ll see Artoo?”</p><p>“We can ask,” Obi-Wan says.</p><p>“Anakin!” </p><p>The two of them turn to see Aayla and Tae rushing towards them with Master Diath following at a more sedate pace. Anakin looks up at him. Obi-Wan smiles. “Go. Say goodbye to your friends. I’ll check on Master Kolar.”</p><p>Agen is in the cockpit going over their flight plan. Obi-Wan raises his eyebrows when he sees the booster seat Agen’s put in the copilot’s seat. </p><p>“He’s not ready to fly us out of Coruscant yet, but he can at least copilot,” Agen tells him.</p><p>“We could swap him to pilot after we clear the planet,” Obi-Wan agrees.</p><p>“Help him double check the navicomputer and pull the lever.” Agen grins.</p><p>“He’ll like that.”</p><p>Anakin bound in slightly breathless. “They promised to comm and...do I get to be copilot?”</p><p>“Yes,” Agen tells him.</p><p>Anakin lets out a whoop of excitement as he finds a place to strap his backpack in. Obi-Wan laughs and assists him in getting into the seat. He lets Agen take the pilot’s chair and settles behind Anakin to answer any questions he might have. He feels settled and ready to explore this next adventure with his Padawan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>